Amor Eterno: La misión mas difícil de un Asesino
by Roxas-Uzumaki
Summary: La historia comienza en Forli, donde Marco un joven enamorado de Grecia. Su vida cambia dramáticamente cuando se convierte en un Asesino. ¿El Amor entre ellos podrá funcionar? Es mi primer fanfic de amor, denle una oportunidad, espero y sea de su agrado
1. El nacimiento de un Asesino

Era hace una vez, en la época del renacimiento, donde los templarios eran quienes controlaban y mandaban en las calles, época donde la gente era suprimida si no seguían lo que los templarios mandaban. Existía un joven arto de esta represión que daban los templarios, aquel Joven tenía el nombre de Marco. El vivía en el pueblo de Forlì, un pueblo humilde que era conocido por sus embarcaciones y transportes. En esa ciudad, Marco miraba con una pasión incontrolable a una joven hermosa como la diosa afrodita, hermosa como una rosa en un jardín marchito, ella era la razón de sus suspiros, todo el pueblo de Forlì deseaba tener a la joven. El nombre de aquella joven era muy peculiar, ya que era el mismo nombre que otra ciudad, pero eso no quitaba la hermosura de la chica, su nombre era Grecia. Marco la miraba con unos ojos de pasión, pero a la vez sabia que jamás la pudiera tener, entre todos los mejores hombres que ella pudiera tener.

Marco era un insecto a comparación...

Era un rebelde en el pueblo, le gustaba vivir en la calle, valiéndose por si mismo, con la única razón de vivir a su manera. Era gran amigo de la joven Grecia y por lo mismo, miraba imposible su unión. Al ser su mejor amigo siempre iba a su casa cada noche, entraba por la ventana y se quedaba a hablar con ella hasta el amanecer, claro, si no es que Marco se dormía primero.

Un día Marco escucho que el sacerdote de la plaza avisaba de la llegada de un ejercito templario, al escuchar eso Marco corrió a la gran muralla y escucho una gran marcha provenir de las afueras de Forlì, subió la muralla que defendía Forlì de ataques y al mismo tiempo son los limites de la ciudad; era un gran ejercito de templarios lo que se aproximaba, al parecer, venían a "cuidar" la ciudad. Marco le dio mala espina todo eso y decidió ir a advertirle a su amada Grecia. Al decirle, Grecia lo tomo a la ligera, como si nada malo fuera a pasar pero Marco seguía incomodo por la llegada de tantos templarios y decidió caminar por las calles de Forlì para despejar su mente.

Se canso de preocuparse y fue a dormir para relajar sus pensamientos. Al día siguiente al salir de su casa, vio templarios en cada esquina de Forlì, cuidando a los ciudadanos, levantando puestos de mercaderes y cobrándole impuestos innecesarios, haciéndose valer como si fueran la máxima autoridad, que a lastima, lo eran.

Marco empezó a dar una de sus caminatas diarias a fueras de la ciudad, cerca de las embarcaciones pero lejos del pueblo. Durante esa caminata, vio como una señora estaba siendo acosada y maltratada por templarios en un callejón solitario y sin salida.

-¡Oigan! Métanse con alguien de su tamaño ¡Bastardos! tengan honor -Grito Marco

-¡Ha ha ha! ¿Y qué nos harás? acusarnos con un hombre mayor, no te metas en lo que no te incumbe niño tonto -Dijeron los Templarios mofándose de Marco

-¡Malditos! -Grito Marco abalanzándose hacia los Templarios

Los templarios golpearon a Marco sin darle oportunidad de contra atacar

-¡Hm! Que asco me dan los habitantes de Forlì, ¿Por qué nos habrán mandado a ese lugar tan nauseabundo? -Dijo un Templario mofándose de la señora y de Marco

-Bas... Bastardo... -Murmuro Marco mientras empezaba a perder la conciencia

Durante ese lapso mientras se desmayaba, unas Sombras cayeron del techo matando a los Templarios, hombres encapuchados vestidos de blanco que asombraron a Marco, pero no duro mucho hasta que desmayo

En la tarde de ese mismo día despertó en una hamaca, el lugar parresia una guarida, era grande y espaciosa, con muchos cuartos y una hermosa decoración

-¡Señor! ¡Ya despertó el joven! -Grito un hombre encapuchado

-¿Don... Donde estoy? -Pregunto Marco

-! Ah!~ justo a tiempo, vi como intentaste defender a la dama, fue muy valiente de tu parte joven... -Dijo el hombre esperando a que me presentara, pero al observarlo se vio una distinguida cicatriz en la boca de forma vertical

-Marco, mi nombre es Marco, Marco Antonio de Forlì -Respondió Marco extendiendo su brazo

- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Ezio, Ezio Auditore de Florencia -Respondió el hombre devolviéndole el saludo

- ¿Es usted el asesino del que todos hablan? ¿El Gran Ezio? -Pregunto dudoso y esperando un "si" como respuesta

-No me gusta decir que soy grande, pero si tu queréis llámame así, y otra cosita mas... ¿Quieres ser un asesino? necesitamos gente valiente como tu -Dijo Ezio

-Pero yo no se nada, soy un joven que no trabaja, soy rebelde y vive enamorado de alguien inalcanzable -Repuso Marco

-Exacto... te daremos una razón para vivir, tu ya vives para ti mismo, ahora tendrás un causa mas grande. Esos templarios no llegaron a Forlì por casualidad, llegaron por que saben que estamos aquí y necesitamos contra-atacar y liberar a Forlì -Dijo Ezio

-Bueno… si... tienes razón... pero ¿Cómo se supone que empiece? -Dijo Marco convencido

-Comienza aprendiendo estilos básicos de pelea, el parkour y el uso de armas pulso cortantes, en los cuartos de la base habrá hermanos que te ayuden, tu capucha te espera al salir de la base-Repuso Ezio

El joven Marco pasó días sin salir de la guardia, podría decir que hasta mas de tres meses o seis, perfeccionando sus habilidades, hasta que al fin se decidió por salir. Todo ese tiempo... no dejo de pensar ni un segundo en su amada Grecia...

Al salir, vio a Forlì diferente, un Forlì suprimido por los templarios, y lo primero que paso por su mente fue su amada y fue directo a buscarla a su casa

Corriendo por los techos con sus nuevas habilidades, llego hasta su ventana que siempre visitaba, y a su suerte su corazón dejo de abatirse y la vio tras la ventana... pero su corazón volvió a palpitar como loco al ver que estaba cambiándose y cayo del techo sobre unos barriles haciendo un escandalo.

-¡Auch! Rayos... eso duele... -Dijo Marco para si mismo

Grecia se percato del ruido y tomo una sabana y se cubrió, se asomo por la ventana para ver si no era un pervertido queriendo estar de mirón y se topo con Marco

En ese momento sus miradas chocaron y magnetizaron

-Ma... ¡MARCO! ¿Donde estuviste todo este tiempo? me preocupe mucho por ti, hasta pensé que te habían matado... !Eres un idiota! te extrañe... te extrañe bastante... -Dijo Grecia alegre de ver a su amigo y enojada de la razón por la que se fue sin despedirse

-Cada día que pase sin verte, pensaba en ti, cada momento pensaba en ti... debes disculparme Grecia... -Dijo Marco

-Mejor sube y lo hablamos... -Repuso Grecia

Marco trepo hasta su ventana y empezó a explicar el porqué de su desaparición para lo que entreno y todo lo que le espera.

-Marco... solo no te lastimes... no quiero que nada te pase... -Dijo Grecia

-Tranquila, tendré mucho cuidado -Dijo Marco

-Y una cosa mas... ¿Qué fue lo que viste por la ventana? -Pregunto Grecia

En ese momento Marco se torno rojo y murió de la pena sin decir una palabra

-Grecia hizo una risa quedita pero tierna y no dijo nada-

-Bueno... me tengo que ir... mi maestro solo me permitió salir para verte, me tengo que ir -Dijo Marco brincado por su ventana mientras se alejaba corriendo por los techos

-Sera verdad eso de que solo pensó en mí todos estos días... -se pregunto Grecia para si misma


	2. Los sacrificios del Amor

Después del entrenamiento que tuvo para convertirse en un Asesino, cada día que terminaba su patrullaje en Forlì, iba a visitar a Grecia, como siempre, entrando por la ventana, si fuera por ellos duraran día tras día sin dejar de hablar ya que al estar juntos se sentía un ambiente cálido y lleno de alegría. Pero esto no quitaba el hecho de que Marco fuera un Asesino y tuviera deberes.

Una tarde en la hermandad Marco fue llamado por Ezio Auditore para una misión "especial".

-¿Qué sucede maestre Ezio? –Pregunto Marco

-Es una nueva misión, especial para ti, bueno podría hacerla cualquiera, pero quiero que tu la hagas –Dijo Ezio sonriéndole

-¿De que trata? –Pregunto Marco intrigado

-Quiero que busques a un amigo mio, llegara hoy en la tarde a Forlì y quiero que lo escoltes hasta la hermandad –Dijo Ezio

-¿Cómo voy a saber que es amigo suyo? –Pregunto Marco

-Tu sabrás que es el, es un hombre… muy peculiar y distinguido, podrás encontrarle en el bazar o centro de Forlì –Concluyo Ezio caminando fuera de la sala principal

Marco sin mas que preguntar y temeroso a no poder encontrar a tan distinguido hombre salió de la hermandad y se dirigió a donde Ezio le indico. Al llegar duro horas caminando por los techos para tener mayor facilidad de encontrarlo, pero se dio por vencido y bajo al bazar, tal vez podría encontrar algo de su gusto y comprarlo.

Mientras caminaba encontró una sastrería, donde veía muchas prendas o mas bien detalles a la ropa que se le vería bien a su capucha de asesino y a sus prendas, al igual distinguió varios libros que podría comprar para regalárselos a Grecia, ya que ella es una amante de la lectura.

-Disculpe hombre, ¿Cuanto me saldría cambiarle el tinte a mi ropa y estos dos libros? –Pregunto Marco

-Oh, tiene buen ojo joven, yo le diría que unos 3000 florines por el cambio de tinte y de los libros terminarían como unos 5000 florines, ¡Una ganga! –Le contesto el mercader

-¿No creé que eso es un poco caro? –Dijo Marco desilusionado de no poderle comprar esos libros a Grecia ni poder cambiarse el tinte de su ropa

-Son negocios niño, ahora lárgate que ahuyentas a la clientela con dinero –Dijo el mercader volteándole la mirada

-Como quiera –Concluyo Marco con tono de enfado y con la mano en puño

Un hombre a lo lejos pudo ver ese suceso fue a alcanzar a Marco, al aproximarse puso su mano en su hombro dijo "Hola".

-¿Quién es usted? –Pregunto Marco extrañado de ver a ese hombre… un hombre muy peculiar con una capa y una boina roja

-¿Mi nombre? Yo soy Leonardo Da' Vinci, un gusto en conocerlo joven –Dijo Leonardo

Marco se detuvo a apreciarlo y dedujo que el era aquel hombre que Ezio pedía escoltar.

-¿No es usted acaso amigo de Ezio Auditore? –Pregunto Marco aún con duda de que fuera el

-Me has leído la mente joven, justo me acerque a ti por que tienes una vestimenta parecida a la de él y pensé que tu eras el joven del que me hablaba, ¿Me podrías ayudar con mis cosas? Perdona mis modales, tengo algo de prisa –Le conto Leonardo a Marco con una voz apresurada

-Pero claro señor Leonardo, para eso estoy aquí –Le contesto asertivamente mientras recogía una caja con todas sus cosas

Marco lo comenzó a guiar por las calles de Forlì, mientras cargaba con sus cosas y en la cara de Leonardo se pudo ver una sonrisa, una sonrisa nostálgica como si ya otro asesino hubiera cargado sus cosas pero alguien mas apegado a él.

-Disculpe, usted quería comprar dos libros ¿Cierto? –Pregunto Leonardo

-Uh… si, pero eran muy caros para mi, así que los deje –Dijo Marco con la cara abajo

-Yo tengo varios libros, agarra los que desees de mi caja –Dijo Leonardo sonriendo

-¡Se lo agradezco mucho! –Exclamo Marco empezando a buscar que había en la caja

Mientras Marco revisaba que había en la caja Leonardo le comenzó a contar de todo lo que decía Ezio sobre Forlì, sobre sus asesinos y que Marco era su favorito, oh bueno, ese momento fue muy placentero para Marco, hasta que siguió hablando que tenia muchísimos mas favoritos en otras ciudades, pero de que Forlì era el favorito, lo desanimo pero al mismo tiempo le dejo una sonrisa.

-Disculpe ¿Qué es esto? Esto lo eh visto en la muñeca de Ezio pero nunca supe que es- pregunto intrigado Marco

-Esa es una hoja oculta, diseñe tres para Ezio, pero yo creo que dos le bastaran, yo no necesito de armas entre mis cosas así que es toda tuya –Le dijo Leonardo

-No sé que decir, es usted tan caritativo, muchas gracias señor Leonardo, la cuidare –Dijo Marco con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

-De nada –Concluyo Leonardo riendo y viendo como Marco se levantaba con libros en mano y colocándose la hoja oculta en la muñeca de la mano derecha

Después de eso Marco no se retraso más y guio a Leonardo hasta la hermandad sin detenerse. Al llegar llevo a Leonardo ante la presencia de Ezio y se dieron un gran abrazo.

-Muchas gracias Marco, ahora descansa y después haz tu patrullaje nocturno y acabaras por hoy –dijo Ezio

Marco se despidió y volvió a agradecer a Leonardo. Al comenzar su patrullaje no podía de dejar de pensar en Grecia y decidió ir a su casa. Mientras caminaba la ciudad tenia un silencio penetrante y no se veía ninguna alma, ninguna luz, esto preocupo a Marco y comenzó a ir a trote veloz hacia la casa de Grecia, al llegar se topo con la sorpresa de que no había nadie, esto solo lo asusto mas. Subió al techo de la casa de Grecia y vio mucho escandalo y muchas antorchas prendidas en el centro de la ciudad, al aparecer estaban pasando algo malo.

Al acercarse pudo ver como los hombres del pueblo estaban enfurecidos con los templarios y algunas mujeres estaban llorando. Los templarios estaban controlando a todos y tenían a varias mujeres amarradas, como niñas y jóvenes.

-¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto Marco a un hombre que estaba enfurecido con los templarios

-¡Estos pezzo di merda quieren llevarse a las mujeres jóvenes para aprovecharse de ellas, violarlas y después usarlas como su juguete! Maldita sea –Le contesto la pregunta al hombre mientras seguía enfurecido

Marco volvió a ver a las mujeres apresadas y logro distinguir que Grecia estaba entre ellas, esto solo lleno su corazón de furia y le dijo al hombre "Yo me encargare", empezó a cambiar entre toda la gente mientras los templarios se aprovechaban de las mujeres frente a la gente tocándoles sus senos y sus partes intimas mientras las besan, esto nada mas hacia enfurecer a Marco y poco a poco se aproximaban a Grecia, en ese momento hecho a correr empujando a todos. Estreno su hoja oculta enterrándola en la frente del templario que estaba aprovechándose de las chicas, los demás templarios entraron en pánico y el pueblo con un solo suspiro quedo en completo silencio.

-¡Fligio di puttana! Aprende a respetar a las mujeres maldito bastardo, ahora… ¿Quién mas quiere venir a por mi?

Ningún templario se movió hasta después de unos segundos y comenzaron a atacar a Marco, Marco los fue combatiendo con valor pero dio un movimiento en falso que causo un terrible accidente, delante de sus ojos veía como una hoja de una espada se aproximaba a su ojo, en ese momento todo se puso lento, como si el mundo se detuviera y empezó a recordar toda su vida, como conoció a Grecia, como creció, como se fue de Venecia y dejo a su familia por vivir en Forlì, todo paso en un instante, cerro los ojos y espero su muerte… duro con los ojos cerrados un minuto y después escucho como agonizaban los templarios y como mas pasos se lograban escuchar, pero tampoco se quedo sin nada, la hoja de la espada rozo su ceja y lleno de sangre su ojo derecho, al abrir el izquierdo se dio cuenta que Ezio estaba en el lugar con los demás asesinos deteniendo a los templarios, al igual pudo ver como un templario se llevaba a solo una mujer, a su mala suerte era Grecia.

-¡Corre Marco! Que tu amada Grecia se va y nosotros estamos aquí combatiendo –Le dijo Ezio

Marco no dijo nada y con su vista nublada de sangre comenzó a correr tras el templario. Trepo por las paredes y desde los techos lo siguió. El templario en ningún momento dejo de correr hasta llegar a un callejón oscuro y volteo a los lados asegurándose de no ser perseguido, aventó a Grecia contra la pared y se le acercaba con una cara depravada y llena de maldad, Grecia nada más no decía nada del miedo que tenia en ese instante.

Entonces una sombra se vio en los techos, el templario la miro y quedo penetrado por la poderosa y siniestra aura que ofrecía, la sombra cayo al suelo y mirando al templario comenzó a caminar hacia él.

-¿Quién diablos eres? –Pregunto el templario asustado

-Tu peor pesadilla –Dijo Marco matando al templario

Grecia nada mas comenzó a llorar de alegría al ver que Marco vino a salvarla, pero no pudo evitar preocuparse por su ojo lleno de sangre.

-Grecia… ¿te encuentras bien? No te toco el hombre ¿Verdad? –Pregunto asustado

-No te preocupes, no me toco… -Contesto Grecia

Marco abrazo a Grecia con mucha fuerza y la llevo a la hermandad, al llegar, dejo que Rogelio se encargara de Grecia mientras le daban tratamiento a Marco por su herida.

-¿Quieres pasar a nuestra biblioteca? Marco me ah dicho que te fascina leer –Dijo Rogelio guiándola ah la sala de biblioteca

Grecia quedo asombra por tantos libros que nunca había visto o sabía que existían. No pudo leer ni un solo libro por que una preocupación le apuñalaba el estomago y llenaba su mente de ideas.

Mas tarde Marco llego Grecia con la cicatriz en la ceja, Grecia se alegró de verlo bien y no pudo resistir abrazarlo. Marco la llevo a su habitación y le dio prendas para la noche.

-Yo dormiré en la hamaca, tu puedes dormir en mi cama Grecia –Dijo Marco sonriéndole

-¡No!, digo… no, por favor, duerme conmigo, tengo frio y te necesito a mi lado… -Le dijo Grecia ruborizada

Marco no negó la oportunidad y se recostó en la cama, después antes de que Grecia lo pudiera acompañar, quedo dormido de esa noche tan pesada que tuvo, Grecia lo vio con ternura y se quedo dormida abrazada de Marco.

A la mañana siguiente Marco la llevo a su casa temprano, se despidió con ella y cuando menos lo pensó sus labios estaban chocando dando llenando de una alegría y amor a cada uno, entonces Marco no dijo nada y corrió por los techos alejándose de Grecia y un horrible pesar lleno el corazón de Marco haciéndolo desbordar lagrimas de su rostro. El sabia que por el bien de Grecia no la debía volver a ver.


	3. El prometido

Después de que Marco dejo a Grecia en su hogar, se fue corriendo dejando lagrimas llover al saber que no le seria posible ver a su amada por el bien de ambos...

Al llegar a la hermandad, secando sus lágrimas se dirigió a uno de sus asesinos.

-¡Rogelio! ¿Algún informe? -Pregunto Marco secando sus lágrimas

-Solo una, al parecer tienen prisionera a una de nuestras asesinas los templarios -Dijo Rogelio

-¿Donde y quienes? Es necesario liberarla cuanto antes -Repuso Marco aún sin superar que no volvería a ver a Grecia

-Afueras de la ciudad, ya sabes, los templarios andan activos desde el suceso de ayer, y han intento suprimir y encarcelar o matar a nuestros hermanos-Dijo Rogelio angustiado

-Yo me encargare de esto, solo te pediré una cosa Rogelio... -Dijo Marco de forma seria

-¿De qué se trata? –Pregunto Rogelio

-Manda a quien tu quieras o hazlo tu mismo, pero mantengan vigilada a Grecia día y noche... y manténganme informado de lo que le suceda... por favor -Dijo Marco con la mano por delante, mientras se preparaba para salvar a su hermana Asesina

Fueron pasaron los días, los meses y no había día que Marco no preguntara por su amada... El dolor que lo llenaba y sufrimiento por no poder verla lo llevaba día tras día desde que se alejó de ella, pero la maldición de nunca poder verla por querer protegerla de que no fuera atacada por los templarios, impedían que una sonrisa sincera llegara a su rostro... cada uno de sus días fueron eternos para Marco…

Pasaron dos años y la ciudad de Forlì ya había sido liberada gracias a las peleas que liberaron los Asesinos. Marco se decidió por ir a ver a su amada, ya no corrían ningún peligro

-Rogelio, cuida de la hermandad mientras este fuera, tengo... tengo algo que hacer -Dijo Marco con una sonrisa en su rostro inundada de felicidad mientras se ponía su capucha

Mientras caminaba por las calles de Forlì, libres de templarios gracias a las grandes peleas que libraron el y sus asesinos, sus hermanos... Marco compro un ramo de flores y una caja de dulces para su amada, se puso loción y llego a la puerta de su amada. Al momento que tocaría la puerta se arrepintió y decidió hacerlo por los viejos tiempos, entrando por la ventana.

A su suerte la ventana estaba abierta y tomo la oportunidad, entro y vio a su amada sentada en su cama, se veía tan bella su amada que en los ojos de Marco se podía ver un brillo de ilusión.

-Buenos días bella donna, ¿Cómo esta? -Dijo Marco con una voz profunda y llena de alegría

-¿Pero que Diab-blos...? -Dijo Grecia impactada de ver a Marco... pero no una cara completamente de satisfacción

-¡¿Pero que estas haciendo aquí?! ¡Tienes que irte! Rápido! -Le dijo Grecia

-Pero… pero ¿Porqué? -Dijo Marco con una cara de angustia y pesar al ver la reacción de su amada

-No Marco por favor... no hagas esto, solo vete, por favor... -Dijo Grecia desbordando lagrimas de su rostro

-¿Porqué? ¿Sucede algo? -Dijo Marco triste y con un dolor en su corazón al ver ese comportamiento

-Marco... Te fuiste dos años... ¡Dos años enteros! Me dejaste sin nadie, aquella noche dormimos juntos, abrazados... A la mañana siguiente me besaste y te fuiste corriendo sin decir una sola palabra y nunca volviste... nunca... -Relato Grecia soltando un mar de lágrimas con un nudo en la garganta

-Grecia... Lo hice por tu seguridad... al ser el parte de los asesinos de Forlì, los templarios verían la forma de atacarme y si te hacían daño no sabría que hacer... pero ganamos esta guerra y Forlì es libre al fin -Dijo Marco levantando la cara de Grecia para mirarla a los ojos

-Marco... Yo te amaba... y tu me abandonaste... pasaron dos años enteros... y mis padres querían que me comprometiera, mi prometido es el hijo de la familia mas rica de Forlì, y el me ah dado amor... lo cual me falto todo este año -Dijo Grecia apenada y aun llorando

-¿Quién es ese hombre del que me estas hablando? -Replico Marco

-Su nombre es Mario y no se donde este ahorita...

Durante esa plática tan triste se escucharon unos gritos provenientes de la ventana de Grecia

-! Grecia ¡! Grecia ¡ -Gritaron unos señores

-¿Qué sucede? -Pregunto Grecia secando sus lágrimas

-! Es Mario ¡ -Gritaron asustados

-¿Qué le pasa a Mario? -Pregunto asustada

-Tres hombres lo tienen acorralado a la orilla del rio, Mario les debe dinero a esos hombres y lo quieren matar

-¡Oh por Dios! -Exclamo Grecia asustada

-Yo me encargare... -Dijo Marco mirando a Grecia

-Marco, debes tener cuidado, Mario es un apostador y se a metido en varios líos, por favor ayúdalo -Dijo Grecia tomándolo de la mano

-Tranquila... Yo me encargare de esto, vuelvo en seguida -Dijo Marco

Marco brinco por la ventana de Grecia y se dirigió a la orilla del rio de Forlì donde tres hombres tenían acorralado a Mario, como habían dicho los hombres, Marco se acercó y combatió con aquellos hombres.

-! Dios te bendiga hombre encapuchado ¡-Exclamo Mario

-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para agradecerle? no tengo dinero... eso se lo advierto -Dijo Mario

Marco lo tomo del cuello y lo puso colgando del rio

-¡¿Tu la amas?! -Le grito Marco

-¿Eh? -Confundido dijo Mario

-¡¿Que si tu la amas?! ¡A Grecia! ¡Tu prometida! -le volvió a gritar Marco impaciente por la respuesta

-¡Claro que la amo! daría todo por ella, la amo en verdad -Dijo Mario asustado

-¿Lo darías todo por ella? ¿No volverás a apostar? ¿Serás un buen esposo? -Pregunto Marco apretando de su cuello mientras lo acercaba más al borde de caer al rio

-¡Si! Lo daría todo por ella, ¡Prometo jamás volver a apostar y ser el mejor esposo que ella pudiera tener! por favor suélteme, no se nadar -Contesto Mario a las preguntas de Marco aterrado

Marco lo soltó y arrogo al suelo, saco una bolsa llena de dinero y se la arrojo.

-Que así sea... -Dijo Marco alejándose

Al ir caminando se topo con Grecia en el camino de regreso a la hermandad, cerca de una esquina, la tomo de la cintura y la comenzó a besar, como si fuera el ultimo beso.

-¿Qué sucedió Marco? -Dijo Grecia mirándolo a los ojos

-El será un buen esposo -Dijo Marco mientras se despedía de Grecia

Grecia quedo confundida y con una cara de enojo y tristeza vio como Marco se alejaba y desaparecía a la distancia...


End file.
